1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a local access network that links nodes with a free space optical channel. In particular, the invention relates to a network that brings telephony and data services to the home without a need for wire or fiber to the home.
2. Description of Related Art
Free space optical transmission links are known and can provide broadband service potentially superior to that of radio wireless services. However, the free space optical transmission links are degraded in adverse environment conditions. It has been a challenge to offer continued service when high data rate optical links are unavailable.